A Cat-astrophe
by momo61
Summary: When Mojo thinks of a new plan to destroy the girls, it involves changing the boys into kittens. When Bubbles finds them after a normal school day, will thier lives ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

"Boys, Gather round, Mojo has a plan that will DESTROY the Powerpuff Girls once and for all!" Mojo Jojo said evilly.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch all looked at him with the dullist looks ever.

"Really...You sure this one will actually work?" Brick asked, rolling his eyes.

Ever since they were resurrected by Him, the boys had seen the Powerpuffs at least 3 times...in one week! They were tricked into beating each other up with a plane, boat, and tank...Boomer was taken prisoner and one of them wore his clothes, and, well, there was an embarressing run in at the supermarket.

"I am positive!" Mojo said, stomping his foot, "Now get over here so I can tell you what it is!"

"Fine.." we all said grumpily.

We walked to Mojo and he whispered the plan in our ears.

"We turn into cats?" Boomer asked, rubbing his chin, "Cool!"

We eventually agreed and drank a liquid that tasted like fish. Brick opened his eyes and saw his brothers as cats. Butch a black cat with forest green eyes and spiky hair, and Boomer a yellow cat with cobalt blue eyes and his signiture bangs. He looked back at himself and saw that he was covered with orange fur, that was kinda long. He walked over to the window and saw his red eyes look back at him.

*Lets go boys!* he said to his brothers.

Then, the three CATS ran out the door, down the steps, and towards Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"I wonder what 'Meow' means..." Mojo wondered out loud while watching the boys run to thier school.

...~:BUBBLES P.O.V:~...

"Bye Miss Keane!" I said nicly to my favorite teacher.

Taking my time, I floated out the door and was about to fly after my sisters when... MEEEOOOOW! I turned my head to see three adorable kittens appear from a bush.

"Awwwww! What adorable snuggy pies!" I said, petting the black one with dark green eyes.

To my suprise, that one bit me!

"Oww!" I exclaimed, holding me hand.

I looked up and saw the long haired orange one claw at the black one as if punishing him. The black one looked almost, mad, when it rubbed up against my foot.

"Meow." it said flatly, and quickly went back to its siblings.

I picked all three of the kittens up and flew home. I hoped the professor would let us keep them. When I got home, Blossom picked up the orange one and cradled it in her arms.

"Awww! Look at this cutie pie!" she said softly.

The cat looked angry and swatted at her face.

"Whoa! he's fiesty too!" she said giggling.

Buttercup looked at the black cat and slowly pet it. She saw the cat stick its toungue out at her.

"I like this cat!" she said, smirking.

Just then the professer walked in, "Bubbles, we talked about bringing animals in the house." he said, looking at me.

"Sorry dad, but we really like this adorable kittens, can we please keep them?!" I asked, doing my signiture puppy dog look.

"Ok...but they are your responsibility!" he said, walking away.

"YAY!" we all yelled out at the same time.

Meanwhile, the three 'cats' smiled each other. Phase 1 was complete...


	2. Chapter 2

..~:BUBBLES P.O.V:~..

I picked the yellow kitten up and carried him into our room.

"I swear you look familiar..." I said, looking into his big, cobalt blue eyes.

I rubbed my head in thought. It was funny, Boomer was the only person I could think of that had eyes like that.

"I'll name you, Boom! Because, you remind me of this guy I fight all the time." I said, hugging my new pet.

I swear he hugged me back too...

..~:BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V:~..

I carried my new cat outside to the backyard. The whole time, it tried to scratch my eyes out. I love this guy.

"Ok, you stay put, I'm gonna practice my soccer skills." I told him, running over to my soccerball.

I kicked the ball in the air a few times and scored a few goals. Then, I acidentally kicked it towards the window. I closed my eyes and expected to hear a crash, but looked up to see my cat, 'smirking' at me, and KICKING THE SOCCERBALL! On all four legs! I watched in awe as he ran across the backyard, scoring all sorts of goals. Eventually, I ran over and picked him up.

"YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST CAT EVER!" I exclaimed happily.

Then I looked into those forest green eyes. There's only one person alive that has those eyes...Butch. I hate his guts!

"Hmmm...well...I guess I'll name you Ripper, cause it's manly and all." I said, carrying him inside.

..~:BLOSSOM'S P.O.V:~..

I picked up my orange long haired cat and set him down next to me on the sofa. I pulled out my homework and started working.

"Wait, if five times seven is thirty-six, and if five is added, the answer should be forty-one, but that isn't in the answer key!" I exclaimed, feeling frustrated.

Then, to my suprise, my cat got up, picked up the pencil, and wrote out the equation on my scrap piece of paper. He showed me that five times seven is actuallt thirty-five! I was off by one. He handed me the pencil and I finished the problem.

"Forty...," I said, looking at the answer key.

I eventually spotted it and crossed it off. I picked up my cat and looked into his deep red eyes. Instantly, I thought of that jerk Brick. I shrugged it off.

"Hmm, I think I'll name you Albert, because you're smart, just like Albert Einstien." I said, kissing him on the head.

With that, he jumped off and gave me a smirk.

..~:BUBBLES' P.O.V:~..

-Nighttime-

I woke up sweating and panting. Another bad dream I guess. I looked at the end of the bed to see our cats meowing at each other. I listened to them, and was kinda worried by what they were saying.

*I tell ya, we should do it tomorrow! I can't stand this anymore!" 'Butch' said.

*I agree dude, I had to help her with homework!* 'Brick' said.

*You guys can think that, but I don't wanna do it yet, that guy makes really good steak fillet!* 'Boomer' exclaimed.

*What are you talking about?* I asked.

I guess I startled them, because they all looked at me in shock.

*How can you understand us?* 'Brick' asked.

*I can talk to animals you know...* I replied, rolling my eyes.

*Cool...* 'Boomer' said.

*Shut up!* 'Butch' yelled, clawing at 'Boomer'

*Hey, leave him alone!* I said picking up Boom.

I moved him to my pillow and he curled up next to me.

* Are your siblings always mean to you like that?* I asked him.

*Yeah, my brothers are always mean to me, but you're not!* he said.

I yawned, *Well I'm gonna get some sleep, goodnight Boom!* I said nicely.

I closed my eyes and felt Boom move closer to me before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

..~:BLOSSOM'S P.O.V:~..

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I looked next to me and saw Bubbles sleeping with her arm around Boom, who was asleep underneath the blanket. I smiled and looked at the end of the bed. Ripper was there, but not Albert! I got out of bed silently to find the door open! I headed down the hall, and down the stairs.

"Albert...come here kitty kitty!" I said softly.

I turned my head and saw the doorwide open! He must have gotten out! I flew out the door and heard a MEEEEOOOOOW come from Mojo's lair. I flew there at lightning speed. When I burst through the window, I saw nothing around, then I was hit by a ray, a containment ray!

" MOJO WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY KITTY?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I saw Mojo appear with my Albert in his hands, I screamed when he dropped him out the window. A tear fell down my cheek when I saw a red streak across the sky. Brick must be around.

"Don't worry Blossom, your sisters will be here soon!" Mojo said laughing.

I ignored him and turned away, crying. Albert was gone, I was trapped, and my sisters would soon be trapped with me...

..~:BUBBLES' P.O.V:~..

I woke up and looked next to me to see Blossom was gone. I looked down to pet Boom but he wasn't there either! I looked over at Buttercup and saw Ripper wasn't there either. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Buttercup, wake up, our cats and Blossom are gone!" I said urgently.

She woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Ripper's right..." she looked at me in shock when she felt nothing at her feet.

We both looked at each other for a moment, then we flew out the windows to Mojo's lair. I knew that since our cats were missing and Mojo was a monkey, that we should look around his place first. We flew in through a window that was already shattered, to find Blossom crying in a containment unit.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, while Buttercup tried to get her out.

"H-he dropped A-albert out the window!" she said inbetween sobs.

Before we knew it, we were all stuck in a containment unit.

"GET US OUTTA HERE!" Butter up screamed, punching the force field.

Just then, Mojo walked down with Boom and Ripper in his hands. Then, to our suprise, Albert appeared from behind him!

"ALBERT, BOOM, RIPPER!" we all shouted at once.

"Oh, you girls think these are your cats?!" Mojo asked, "Well look again!"

He gave our cats something to drink, then there was a flash of bright light.

We covered our eyes until the light was gone. Then, we looked over at our cats and were shocked by what we saw...

..~:BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V:~..

The Rowdyruff Boys! They were standing right were our cats used to be!

"Ok Mojo, what did you do this time?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You mean you're not suprised?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Rowdyruffs are there, just give us our cats back." Blossom said flatly.

"No,they ARE your cats!" Mojo said, grinning.

Now, this was something I wasn't expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

..~:BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V:~..

We were still in shock when the boys walked up to us.

"Look closer babes." Brick said slyly.

I looked into Butch's forest green eyes...wait...forest green eyes?! I looked at his hair, black and spiky, just like Ripper's!

"God, if I weren't trapped right now, you'd SO be dead for making me hug you!" I said, lunging towards him.

He simply smirked back at me, so I gave him the death eye. He flinched. My turn to smirk.

..~:BLOSSOM'S P.O.V:~..

I looked into Brick's red eyes, and took notice of his long orange hair. Wait a second...

"You helped me with my homework?" I asked, "Why? I thought you were evil?"

"Come on babe, can't a guy help a person who doesn't know how to multiply?" he said, laughing.

When he said this I literally tried to kill him right there and then. If Miss Keane found out that I'm not that good with multiplying...I wouldn't be the smartest in the class anymore!

..~:BUBBLES' P.O.V:~..

I looked into Boomer's colbalt blue eyes and looked at his hair, the way the bangs were... wait, bangs? Cobalt blue eyes?

"Boom?" I asked in shock, "I can't believe I technically slept with a jerk like you! At five too!" I said angrily.

I couldn't believe it. I hugged, kissed, and slept with my cat, who turned out to be... Boomer! Eeeeeewwwww! Well, I hugged him before, and kissed him on the cheek twice, but still, why him? I hate him! I turned away from him and slumped down on the floor. Ignoring everything, I tried to think of a way to get us out of the containment unit. Then, I remembered Bullet! She promised to help us whenever we needed it, but she had to go back to the forest anyway.

"CHEEP CHEEP CHE-CHEEP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I turned around and looked at the boys and Mojo with a smirk on my face.

"You're in for trouble now!" I said, laughing.

Just then, A jagged streak of orange came flying through the window. It flew towards the containment ray and destroyed it, which freed us. Then, we flew up with it and flew strait towards our counterparts.


	5. Chapter 5

..~:BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V:~..

I smiled at Bubbles, calling Bullet in was a good idea. Then, I put all of my attention on Butch. That sucker, I'm gonna make sure he don't live to see tomorrow! I swooped down and was about to punch when I saw his grren eyes and evil smirk. I couldn't do it, I still loved Ripper, even though it was him. I stopped in front of him, and looked at the ground.

"I can't do this." I said woefully.

Butch sorta stood there in shock.

"You're not gonna beat me up and stuff?" he asked.

I shook my head, and waited for the blows.

..~:BLOSSOM'S P.O.V:~..

I flew straight towards Brick, I wanted to wipe that grin right off of his face. Then I remembered the one Albert gave me after helping me with my homework, so full of spunk and enthusiasum. Even though Brick was Albert, I didn't want to hurt him, it would be like hurting Al. I slowed down and stopped fron of him.

"I'm not going to fight you." I said, fixing my bow.

"What! Why?" Brick asked, looking suprised.

"I don't wanna hurt my Albert..." I said, looking away.

I flinched, and waited to be flung against the wall or something.

..~:BUBBLES' P.O.V:~..

I flew down towards Boomer and made a ball of lightning. I looked up and saw him look at me mischieviously, I replaced that with a smile and instantly saw Boom. I threw the electric ball out the window and landed in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I...don't...wanna...hurt...my...little...BOOM!" I exclaimed, with tears flowing down my face.

I looked to my side and saw Bullet beat up Mojo and stuff. I also saw Blossom and Buttercup doing the same as me.

"You can beat us up all you want, but we don't want to hurt the cats we love." Blossom said, with tears forming in her eyes as well.

"Just...get the supid thing OVER WITH!" Buttercup said, also crying because we were deafeated.

I looked into Boomer's eyes and saw the Boom deep down that I know and love.

"Guys...I can't do this either." he said, looking down at the ground.

Everyone gasped. Boomer, from the Rowdyruff Boys, just backed out from a fight!

"What the heck? Boomer, what's wrong with you?!" Brick asked, looking quite shocked.

"Think about it, we were fed five star steak fillet, we actually did somthing fun, and they let us stay in thier house for two whole days!" Boomer said.

"Yeah, It beats staying in this place for crying out loud!" Butch said.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so!" Brick agreed.

I couldn't control myself. I lunged forward and gave all of them a super big hug.

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU FOR NOT SENDING US TO THE HOSPITAL!" I exclaimed happily. Then, I let them go.

"Don't do that ever again!" Brick said, dazed.

"Ewww, germs GERMS!" Butch yelled, wiping his sleeves off furiously.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Boomer said at the top of his lungs.

"Hehe!" Blossom laughed, "Se ya' around boys!"

"Next time, you can count on us to whoop your hienies and throw them in jail!" Buttercup said grinning.

"You will regret messing with the Powerpuff Girls!" I said courageously.

With that, we all flew out the window and back to our home.

"BYE BULLET!" we all said, waving to her.

She turned around and waved back, then took off for the forest.

We all looked at each other and nodded. I bet we were all thinking, " No more pets ever again!"

THE END


End file.
